


In Chains

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The taste of victory.
Relationships: Axel/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	In Chains

**Author's Note:**

> July 6, 2006. For uzumakisama

Admittedly, Riku hadn't been overly surprised to see the twelve unaccounted-for Organization members and his own double listed on the tournament roster. He knew Hades and he knew that Hades was probably having the time of his afterlife keeping them in chains.

Sora hadn't made it as far as the registration yet, instead still fussing with the Gummi ship as if it would up and leave if he didn't lock the door three times.

He turned when he heard his name, surprised to see that instead of chains, Hades was letting his captives wander a bit, but heavily cursed. Riku smirked, stepping up to the redhead. He'd already won, after all.

Until he was grabbed - and kissed. Deep, as though Axel wanted to taste every part of his mouth. Riku didn't fight it, instead yielding into the kiss if only to figure out what was going on.

A moment later, it was clear. Axel knew of Riku's prize... and wanted to taste victory for himself.


End file.
